


Grown-up stuff

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Come as Lube, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Outdoor Sex, Thighjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: "And what are we gonna do now, hm?""I don't know senpai, you're the smart one of the two."





	Grown-up stuff

Tobi asked for hugs from time to time. If he was a good boy, he asked for one as a reward. If he was happy, he wanted one to celebrate it. If he was sad (although Deidara didn't buy that Tobi was actually sad), he wanted one to cheer him up. His brat of a partner extended his arms inviting him to go closer, Deidara crossed his and turned his head to the opposite direction. He wasn't into hugging. Not even to his family when he was little. His mother used to call him grumpy kitten, better if Tobi never knew that information.

In the end, it was always Tobi who went to him to get his hug, Deidara staying in a stubborn stance with his arms crossed. 

Time later, he started to hug him back although with some reluctancy. Sometimes it was he who moved to meet Tobi, and his partner, happy to find an answer, held him tight and lifted him, leaving his feet in the air. Deidara complained out of habit, because deep down he liked to be hugged by Tobi.

But better if he never knew that, either.

They were taking a break in training when Tobi asked for one. According to him, he was exhausted and that would give him energy. Deidara didn't think he was exhausted at all, but still agreed.

Tobi was sitting against a tree. Deidara thought he would stand up to get his damn cuddle but instead, he grabbed his wrist, dragged him down and sat him between his legs. Deidara's back leaning against Tobi's warm and firm torso. Neither of them wore their tunic so he felt his body much more than usual. He sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but he didn't have the courage to complain at the time. Tobi was the most comfortable thing he could use as seat in that isolated corner of the countryside anyway.

A short while passed and Tobi still didn't let go. His body was already a few degrees hotter. If he didn't do it soon, he was going to put him in an uncomfortable situation. And how was he going to explain it later? Deidara rolled his eyes, feeling a tad guilty as well, seeing how his body was reacting to a pure and chaste hug. Although that one in particular didn't feel as pure. Not like other times, maybe it was the position, new for both.

So he waited and waited, and the seconds passed, and a part of him worried when he felt he wanted it to last longer. Until Tobi finally loosened his grip, but his hands didn't move away from his body but across it, slowly sliding to his sides to caress his hips. It could be due to the unexpected turn of events, but he felt himself blush. The heat built up in his belly since the cuddle started seemed to spread throughout his body. At least he didn't feel guilty anymore, because that gesture wasn't as pure anymore. Deidara thought it couldn't be a misunderstanding since Tobi was still at it, slow but firm. He suppressed a sigh, and after the initial surprise, he almost asked Tobi what was he doing. But there was no need, it was more than obvious what he was doing but it still seemed hard to believe. He may never have been as chaste as he appeared to begin with. Also for why he has an answer, hug after hug, something changed, at least for him. Tobi could be feeling that way too. He complimented his looks sometimes, although Deidara never thought he was serious. Tobi's fingers were still moving and when the soft, warm material of his glove came into contact with the skin of his waist, that sigh he had been holding escaped. All his senses were alert and the change of seeing Tobi in this new facet was lighting the fuse. Embarrassed by the loss of control, he turned his head.

"So you finally decided to stop being childish?"

Tobi must have taken that as the go-ahead to continue, because his fingers lost their shyness and moved shamelessly under his shirt. Oh, damn... Tobi wasn't behaving well at all, but Deidara didn't care if he continued to light him up like that. The hand rose to his chest, pushing him sharply backwards. With his back glued to him, Deidara had lost his ability to think, and in contrast to his burning skin, the cold mask rested on his shoulder.

"Let's do some grown-up stuff, Deidara-senpai," he whispered in a not at all pure and innocent voice.

In the shaky brush of his fingers he could feel his suppressed lust for his flesh. That's not what Deidara planned to do during his break, but he never said no to an intriguing twist. He rubbed his back against him, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. Under the mask, he heard a low murmur, almost a purr as the hand on his chest circled one of his nipples. His other hand, fingers outstretched, caressed his stomach and hips, Deidara closed his eyes and rested both hands on Tobi's thighs.

"Does this turn you on?" he whispered, almost as if he was afraid to do it, it took Deidara a couple of seconds to understand him.

"What do you think... hm?"

He was still feeling self-conscious, because of the lack of familiarity with that new level of intimacy. And also the threat of being seen by someone, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. There was never anyone in that remote place, anyway. He rubbed against his pelvis to feel the awakening erection between his buttocks. Fuck, that hardness trapped on his low back was too tempting. When he was about to sit back to his former position, Tobi fastened him, using one arm, until he was well glued to his body. He could feel the imprisoned cock move between the two bodies, pushing forward as if it had a life of its own.

Deidara still couldn't believe what was happening. His own erection gave a spasm of pleasure. Tobi's body heat was suffocating him and when he felt the gloved hand slide down his navel, he swallowed hard. Tobi stopped, as if he couldn't decide wether to continue or not.

"Would you mind if I...?"

His need for friction was increasing. He couldn't delay it to give permission to Tobi, who had started everything very sure of himself and was now hesitating. He held his hand tight and guided it to the bulge in his trousers. He bit his lower lip to suppress his gasps as he began to rub slowly, grabbing his dick over his clothes.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

He felt his warm breath close to his ear. Tobi had taken his mask off.

"Mmm, so chivalrous," he scoffed.

Tobi pushed his long hair aside and rested his lips on his neck.

"Anything for you, senpai."

He let out a shaky moan, as his body shivered at the warm breath colliding against his skin. How was Tobi so good at turning him on? He looked back to find a lascivious look and a lopsided smile. The first time he saw his face was by accident, he entered the bathroom without knowing that Tobi was there brushing his teeth. For the way he overreacted, Deidara did not bring up the subject again, but although he repeated himself he didn't care, he could never take his face off his mind.

Before he knew it, their moist lips met. Deidara opened him mouth slightly, inviting him to enter, Tobi didn't refuse. Their tongues tangled, both panting as Tobi grabbed the outline of his covered erection and stroked it and Deidara rubbed sensually his buttocks on the hardness under him. Sometimes, his partner bit his lip and he moaned, when the pleasurable sensations went straight to his crotch.

Others, Tobi turned his head to examine the surroundings, only until Deidara forced him to pay attention to him again. Tobi grabbed the robe that was folded next to them and covered them both from the waist down.

"So nobody will see what we do... Isn't that a good idea, senpai? We can say we were cold."

Under the safety of the garment covering them, Tobi started to lower Deidara's trousers to his knees. Now, the feel of his fingers on his arousal was more intense. Shit. They were there in the middle of the field and they were not ready. But for him it was too late. Nobody was going to move him from there without his katsu.

"What do you think they will think if they see us sitting on top of each other and covered with a tunic in summer, hm?"

But their mutual lust would end up winning the battle. It was even stronger now that the lack of trousers had also made him feel more strongly the lump on his ass. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to see the stiff cock gliding between his wet fingers, covered with saliva and precum. Why was Tobi so well-hung? The position made it difficult for him, but while he was rubbing his ass against the hard crotch, he tried to lower Tobi's pants with one of his hands.

"Senpai... Mmm... I think you need a little help there."

"I can do it myself," he said.

He had to twist his body to be able to do it well. Tobi didn't cooperate and to make things more difficult, he took off his glove, encouraging himself at last to put his hand in his underwear and take out Deidara's cock.

"Ah... Tobi!"

His hands were shaking, his mind wanting to concentrate more on the enormous pleasure he received from direct contact and forget about the rest. It took him more than expected to pull his trousers down with a little help from Tobi, who lifted his body for a moment so that the garment would slide better, along with his boxer. Deidara wasn't going to go through the same thing twice.

"Well done, senpai," he whispered, the tone of his voice causing pleasant chill go down his spine.

Tobi stopped all of a suden and slowly removing his hand from his tunic, he brought it to his mouth and ran his tongue through his fingers. Deidara moistened his lips as he watched him, too distracted to protest at the sudden lack of attention. His only uncovered eye was closed, as if he were not interested in anything else in the world. At last, he smiled with a look full of insatiable desire and hunger.

"I've been wanting to find out how you tasted for a while," he confessed, before sticking his fingers to Deidara's lips. "Now taste yourself."

Two fingers entered his mouth. He obeyed and could detect a slight bitterness, in what little Tobi should have left him. While his tongue left those fingers glistening with saliva, Deidara noticed that Tobi's breathing was becoming heavy. With his free hand, he grabbed his waist again and pulled himself backwards, feeling the direct contact with the hard cock, Deidara lost concentration. He shuddered when he continued to squeeze it against his body, his cock pushing shamelessly, feeling it throb in the small of his back. With every second that passed, his need became increasingly unbearable, but not having something to do as a lube and lack of privacy was frustrating him. A pity, the idea of screaming in ecstacy pinned to a tree while Tobi pushed him without mercy against it was more than appetizing.

Again, he twisted his body slightly to reach between both of them and show Tobi how good he was with his extra mouths. He grasped the tip of his cock with desperation, feeling his movements in the palm of his hand before beginning to slide it up and down, his hand-tongue hadn't felt so restless and excited in a long time. Tobi rested his forehead on his shoulder, emitting a low growl that only fanned his desire for him.

"And now what are we gonna do, hm?" He said quietly without stopping.

Gently, Tobi nipped at his lower lip, which led to a sensual kiss, Deidara became aware of his own broken breath, and Tobi seemed to have the same problem.

"I dont know. You are the smart one of the two, senpai, "he replied with an evident mocking tone.

The problem was that it was difficult to think with that huge erection trapped against his ass. Tobi slid down a bit more, as he pressed him a little closer to him. His cock moved with him, the tip running along the line between his buttocks, making him gasp, his pulse accelerated as he passed through his back entrance, moving forward, through the perineum, crashing onto his balls and sliding further and further until the tip appeared between his tighs. Tobi's hips hit Deidara's ass, meanwhile he couldn't tear his eyes away from the enticing vision under the tunic.

"Tobi... How long do you say you've been wanting to do this?" He said, not being able to stand his own curiosity.

After pushing his hair aside, he felt a tongue warm and moist on his neck.

"Too much," he answered, clasping Deidara's legs with one hand and resting the other on the ground to ram harder.

The rubbing of his erection against his was pleasant, but it left him wanting more.

"Mm... Tobi...! How long exactly?"

Deidara grabbed both cocks with one of his hands, jerking them off simultaneously every time Tobi collided against him. The world had begun to stir at great speed.

"T-two... nhhh... weeks... senpai."

"That...! That's a short time, you idiot! Hnnn!"

Deidara had to twist his free arm back to grab the tree when the incesant rattling motion became too dizzying.

"It was an eternity for me."

Tobi tightened his legs even more to increase the pressure on the thighs sprinkled with precum that leaked from his cock. He felt the body under him tense and the speed increased. The tongue in his hand licking both arousals as if they were a candy. His partner's gasps increased in intensity, becoming more guttural with the constant pounding. Deidara looked down when he felt that he was on the edge and managed to see see how after a brutal final impact, jets of semen began to spill on his thighs, penis and stomach.

Not wasting another second enjoying the bliss of the afterglow. Tobi gathered in his hand some cum pooled on his belly and thighs and covered Deidara's cock with it before jerking him off, fast, hard, without delicacy, while nipping and sucking the skin of his neck. He was using his own cum as a lubricant. The thought was so erotic that he felt his body suddenly warm up even more. Deidara gasped with each exhale, felt the orgasm approaching at great speed, the tension building up in his body, the pleasure in the lower part of his stomach. He twisted in his grip, cursing between gasps. His legs rubbed against each other in a reflex movement just before all the built up pleasure burst, shaking him whole.

"Deidara-senpai..." he said in his ear between gasps.

He dropped back, using Tobi as support while being hugged by him. Deidara didn't want to move from there despite having half his body full of splashes of both their cum. Or perhaps that was one of the reasons why he didn't want to do it. It took him a few minutes to recover and be able to speak again normally.

"You thought you were going to die a virgin... hm?" He said looking back.

Tobi blushed, tensing suddenly.

"I what? Senpai! What are you saying!?"

He was only teasing, but it seems like he hit the nail on the head. Tobi didn't seem totally inexperienced, but maybe two weeks were plenty of time to daydream.

"Calm, I'm kidding you dumbass. I still have no idea what just happened. But you have surprised me."

"Good," he murmured, more relaxed now.

He didn't realize at what point exactly his hands were intertwined, but when he was conscious, a silence ran between them. They both looked at each other and Deidara smiled as he realized how sexy Tobi really was, and the scars, that probably told an interesting story, added to his beauty.

Tired, he rested his head on his chest and Tobi brought the back of his hand to his lips before clasping Deidara hard against him. His imagination working already on thoughts that were all but pure, and he wondered if his partner was thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon about Dei: He simply can't after an orgasm. He needs a few minutes to enjoy the afterglow before functioning again like a proper human being.  
> Headcanon about Tobi: As he probably practiced for years to impersonate Madara, his phrases are in occasions (not frequently but it happens) too polite, and he sounds slightly old-fashioned, like a shinobi from another era.  
> I wrote this on October last year, I had the idea while walking down the street and started to write it on a chat app. I had to scroll up so much a few days later to be able to rescue it. xD


End file.
